As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,567,713 to Ding, issue date of Jul. 28, 2009, it is known that static edge positions in video images can be determined with high precision. Such technology measures a change in illumination to determine where an edge is. Additionally, existing non-contact systems and methods utilize laser Doppler vibrometers and/or extensometers. These devices are known to place markers on an object and to then look for pixel movement on a sharp edge. As such, techniques, sensors, and related apparatus for determining an object's static edge position are known.
However, there is a present need for a system and methods for determining an object's position, motion and resonances that expand upon the current technology for determining static edge position of an object, for example by analyzing a surface of an object as opposed to an edge. A challenge with non-edge surface analysis of an object, however, is that surfaces usually lack a similar degree of visual contrast that is typically associated with edges.